


And Most Of Us Die Before We Can Become

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Most Of Us Die Before We Can Become

Blood wells up in his lungs, spills out of his mouth and down his chin. It drips onto his shirt and stains the white cloth red. 

He coughs hard, and the redness spatters onto the ground in front of him. He continues to cough, to hack up never ending blood onto the dirt. 

He tries to gasp for breath. 

The knife slots between the ribs of his back again and tears into his lung again, and Josh screams and chokes on his own blood. 

“I'm sorry.” A whisper in his ear before the knife drags across his neck and blood gushes down. 

Tears pour down from his eyes before they're squeezed shut in pain. 

Blood spills out around him. 

There's a commotion that he can't see, because he's bleeding out and choking and dying and he doesn't want to die. 

The knife quickly opens the veins in his elbows, then there are footsteps sprinting away from him, then it all goes dark. 

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

There are voices around him, shapes peering over him. Josh can see their silhouettes behind his eyes. 

He should be dead. 

He opens his eyes very, very slowly, and eyes meet those of someone he's never seen before. 

“Oh good, you're alive.” They say. “That would've been really bad if you weren't. My name’s Tyler. Welcome to the Breakdown.”

**Author's Note:**

> ?????


End file.
